Couronné par les étoiles
by ElerinaStory
Summary: Conseil d'Elrond, nains, elfes et hommes se retrouvent pour dialoguer du destin de l'anneau unique. Mais une race manque à l'appel, et leure représentante pourrait bien changer le court des choses.
1. Prologue

« Couronné par des étoiles »

Caché au milieu d'une forêt, habite un groupe d'êtres empli d'un énorme pouvoir.

Les âges ont fait que ces personnes avaient refusé presque tout contact avec l'extérieur, mais une jeune femme va changer cela.

-Dame Elerina ! Vous avez reçu une lettre !

-Merci Maria.

 _Ma chère Elerina, en ce moment le monde va mal. J'aimerai vous conter toutes les épreuves que mes compagnons et moi même avons du traverser jusque là, mais avant cela en voici un résumé._

 _Comme vous le savez, un de mes plus proche ami gardait chez lui l'anneau unique._

 _Seulement la paix reste toujours de courte durée, et le mal commence à se réveiller. J'ai chargé plusieurs hobbits de ramener l'anneau à Foncombe dans la demeure d'Elrond. Par chance notre quête s'est avéré fructueuse et l'anneau est pour l'instant entre de meilleurs mains. En attente du rétablissement de notre porteur, un conseil est prévu pour dans 8j dans la grande salle du palais._

 _Vous l'aurez compris j'aimerai que vous preniez part à ce conseil en tant que représentante de votre peuple._

 _En espérant compter sur votre soutien, Gandalf le gris._

-Dame Elerina ?

-Maria appel Dame Ostëa, je dois lui parler.

Explication :

Le « peuple » d'Elerina vit dans la forêt de Druadan. Un puissant sortilège rends ses occupants invisibles, sauf pour les quelques élus qui peuvent entrer. Ce sont des êtres mi elfes mi humain, car ils renoncent presque tous à leur immortalité et à d'autres de leurs privilèges. Leur mode de vie est totalement différent de celui des autres elfes. On les appel le peuple de Sairina. Du nom de leur reine. Ces elfes utilisent beaucoup la magie. Un rituel fait que l'élue de ce clan porte un talisman magique lui procurant force et protection.


	2. Chapitre 1

Je m'appelle Elerina, ça signifie « couronnée par les étoiles », mais on me nomme aussi la princesse de Sairina.

Suite aux révélations de mon ami Gandalf je me dois de me rendre à ce conseil.

De part mon rang cela fait déjà quelques temps que j'espère pouvoir entamer un contact avec l'extérieur, et apporter mon aide au monde.

Je me hâte donc de faire mon sac car Foncombe est loin d'ici et le conseil est dans 8 jours …

Étant une demi elfe j'ai un physique assez particulier. Grande mais pas aussi mince que les « vrais » elfes, j'ai les formes d'une femme. Mes longs cheveux aux reflets rouges vont être tressés pour ne pas me gêner. Quand à mes yeux ils sont verts. Je revêts donc mon armure puisque je vais parcourir une grande distance seule. Enfin pas tout à fait seule. Mon peuple a la particularité d'élever des loups.

Ma louve Isil a un pelage gris. Depuis mon enfance elle est à mes côtés, j'ai même fait faire une selle spéciale pour pouvoir monter sur son dos. L'avantage d'un loup c'est qu'il est plus agile et plus rapide qu'un cheval.

 _-Dame Sairina, ma reine, je pars immédiatement pour Foncombe assister à ce fameux conseil auquel Gandalf le gris me convie, il est temps pour moi de me rendre utile._

-Oui, Elerina, j'ai eu vent de cette nouvelle. Mais il est difficile pour moi de laisser ainsi partir seule ma princesse, en as tu conscience ? Malgré cela, j'ai une confiance aveugle en tes capacités, et je sais que ton esprit rebelle te pousse hors de nos terres pour découvrir le monde. Va et reviens moi saine et sauve.

C'est ainsi qu' Elerina, princesse de Sairina part rejoindre les autres dirigeants à Foncombe.

Ceux ci n'étant pas au courant de la venue de la princesse, les jours se suivent et se ressemble à Foncombe. Gandalf attends patiemment l'arrivée de sa protégée.

Quelques jours plus tard, le conseil a lieu, les représentants des hommes, des elfes et des nains arrivent au palais, et l'inquiétude gagne notre magicien.

Tout le monde prit place en cercle pour le début du conseil.

Gandalf regardait en direction de l'entrée, sans prêter attention aux explications du seigneur Elrond, jusqu'à ce qu'un garde paniqué fasse irruption et murmure quelque chose au creux de l'oreille du seigneur, celui ci s'adressant ensuite à Gandalf :

-Il semblerait que notre ami Gandalf ai convié une personne à notre conseil secret.

-En effet j'ai prévenu quelqu'un qui ne l'avait pas été.

Elerina arrivait juste à temps pour le début du conseil ! Mais pour les gardes de Foncombe qui ne sont pas habitué à voir une femme sur un loup, l'arrivée de la jeune femme semblait plus être une menace.

Quand Elerina entra dans l'arène du conseil et retira son capuchon la surprise se vit sur le visage de chacun. En entendit aussi « C'est une femme ! » du côté des nains. Gandalf se leva accueillir la jeune femme :

-Elerina vous êtes là juste a temps.

 _-Oui désolé pour le retard._

-Gandalf qui est donc cette jeune femme ? Demanda l'assemblée

-Mes amis je vous présente la princesse de Sairina, Dame Elerina.

-C'est grotesque répliqua Boromir, ce peuple n'a jamais voulu prendre part aux décisions concernant la terre du milieu, on ne sait même pas combien ils sont, juste que leur reine est complétement toquée !

 _-Je vous prierais d'éviter ce genre de propos à l'encontre de mon peuple. Notre façon de vivre a été tel pendant de longues années mais j'aimerai renouer contact. De plus la menace actuelle touche toute la terre du milieu et nous en faisons partie. Le passé est le passé, je ne suis pas mes prédécesseurs, et j'agis différemment. Quelqu'un d'autre a t-il une remarque à faire ?_

Devant l'aisance de la jeune femme et aussi sa beauté tous se turent, et le seigneur Elrond continua ses explications. Il fut décidé que le jeune hobbit serait le porteur de l'anneau, et que nous l'accompagnerions, pour former, la communauté de l'anneau.

Pour célébrer cette union, un banquet est organisé le soir même.

On m'accompagne à ma chambre où une magnifique robe elfique m'attends sur le lit, les dames m'expliquent que c'est un cadeau de bienvenue et que je la porterai ce soir.


	3. Chapitre 2

C'est l'heure du banquet, la dernière fois que j'ai porté une aussi belle robe c'était pour mon passage à la majorité, et ce fût la seule fois d'ailleurs. Je suis anxieuse, tout le monde me dévisage et c'est très gênant. Heureusement, Legolas l'elfe blond vient me parler :

-Princesse, vous êtes superbe.

 _-Merci Prince Legolas._

-Venez donc vous assoir le repas sera bientôt servit.

Mon dieu mais qu'il est beau ce Legolas, j'en avais entendu parler et je confirme la rumeur ! Bon aller, essayons de manger comme une vrai Dame et non pas comme un nain !

Une fois le repas terminé, des musiciens entament quelques chansons et les couples de convives commencent à danser, c'est beau, gracieux, tout mon contraire !

Merry : Vous ne dansez pas Princesse?

 _-Appelez moi juste Elerina, je ne suis pas une vrai princesse. Et, je ne sais pas vraiment danser, je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de banquet dansant._

M : Je danserai bien avec vous, mais les 1 mètre qui nous séparent m'en empêche !

Je ris. En effet ce petit hobbit m'arrive à peine à la taille. En levant les yeux je vois que le prince Legolas écoutait notre conversation, il sourit et se lève.

Legolas : Princesse, m'accorderiez vous cette danse ?

 _\- Heuuuuuu … Oui, enfin je crois … Mais vous n'avez pas peur du ridicule !_

L : Ne vous inquiètez pas je suis un excellent partenaire.

Nous commençons à danser et tout les regards se tournent vers nous. Le rouge me monte aux joues, j'ai l'impression d'être ridicule mais visiblement pas.

A la fin de la danse j'ai la tête qui tourne et sors prendre l'air dehors.

Legolas : Vous allez bien princesse ?

 _-Oui, je ne suis juste pas habitué à autant d'agitation. Ne m'appelez pas princesse je vous en prie, je n'en suis pas une._

L : Vous y ressemblez pourtant.

 _-Excusez moi, je vais aller dormir, cette soirée m'a épuisé, au revoir Prince Legolas._

L : Bonne nuit princesse.

Je sourie. Cette soirée fut riche en rebondissement ! Je retrouve Isil qui m'attendait de pied ferme et je vais dormir l'esprit paisible.

OOOOOOOOOO

Le lendemain nous devons partir. Revêtir mon armure et être sur mon loup me redonne confiance. Les autres étant à pied, je décide d'enclencher la marche en faisant de la reconnaissance puisque Isil a grand besoin de se défouler. Nous allons vers le Mont Brumeux, mais le grand appétit des hobbits fait que nous devons nous arrêter plusieurs fois dans la journée pour les laisser manger.

Lors du repas, Boromir propose à Pipin et Merry de les entrainer au maniement de l'épée, ceux ci sont enchantés, et me demande de participer.

Boromir : Très bonne idée, voyons si notre princesse sait se battre.

 _-Vous seriez étonné._

Alors Boromir et moi commençons un « combat » à l'épée, je vois qu'il a vite changé d'avis en me voyant aussi bien bouger et manier l'épée, nos autres compagnons sont autant sous le choc.

Le combat aurait pu perdurer mais des oiseaux noirs, alliés de Sarumane nous arrivent dessus, il faut vite se replier, Legolas m'attrape par le bras pour nous cacher sous une pierre.

Suite à cet incident Gandalf décide donc de nous faire passer par le col de Caradhras. La neige nous arrive jusqu'à la taille donc je laisse les hobbits monter sur Isil.

La route est encore longue jusqu'au Mordor.


End file.
